Ashes to Ashes - Behind the Manc Lion's Den
by ComedySuze
Summary: Not liking how secretive Gene has recently become, after rumours start to spread around, about what the DCI keeps in his office. Alex decides to step into the Manc Lion's Den and unleash a fiery and passion side from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes - Behind The Manc Lion's Den**

**Chapter 1**

Gene Hunt cared considerably a lot about some collectable items, which he had chosen to lock away in the desk drawers and cabinet in his office. He owned signed Manchester City personalized autographs and Cassettes/Vinyls records of Roger Whitaker and Herb Alpert songs, which he had happily bought and collected over the years. These were personal belongings which he looked reasonably reluctant to let on about. Well what would be the exact point of admitting to having these anyway, as no doubt Alex wouldn't be able to resist making one of her jokey comments. She would certainly enjoy having fun at his expense. If anyone else dared to take a sneaky rummage through his desk drawers then, they would be left with ringing ears, after receiving a right Bollocking of a tell off from Gene.

Meanwhile, while Ray sorted out a pile of paperwork and was taking a few puffs of his cigarette and Chris was bobbing his head back and forth, to whatever music tape he happened to be listening to. Alex genuinely looked more interested and intent on finding out, the real reason for why Gene didn't like anything being touched or moved in his office.

She kept her eyes firmly and concentrated on him, as she watched him pottering around his small office, like an Army General, getting ready to put together one big speech. "One thing I don't get with Gene, why on earth does he insist on being so overprotective with whatever he has put away in his office. It's not like I would try to embarrass him or anything, if I did find out what he has hidden away." She turned to ask Ray, managing to avoid breathing in the heavy smoke.

"I reckon it's probably some knock-off Man City merchandise, that he doesn't want to mention to us, that he's got. The Guv's always keeps a lot of things to himself, especially when belongings are involved. Back in the day, at the old office in Manchester, he always careful to lock away whatever rubbish items he had in his office. Sam told Chris once, when he was talking with the Guv about a case, he spotted a pair of blue ankle socks hanging out of the desk drawer. The Guv went right red in the face, probably from embarrassment, which he's never done before." Ray remarked, the look of curiosity suddenly crossed his mind, as he began to wonder about what possible cunning plan his fellow DI might cleverly have up her sleeve.

"I hope you're not planning on thinking of what I think you're doing Drake. The Guv will go spear, if he catches you, taking a peak through his stuff." The time felt perfect enough now to tell her now, that she shouldn't be thinking twice about trying to piss off Gene, if he were to catch her in his office.

"That's were you're wrong Raymondo." She smiled considerately, by taking a leaf out of DCI Hunt's book, by calling Ray "Raymondo like he preferred to normally do so. Of course after getting to know plenty about her over the last three years and having become good friends with her, he was obviously right to succinctly voice his opinion, as he knew she would no doubt, be up to something no good. Yes that's what exactly she had in mind but it just wasn't going to be regarding his prized belongings, no she had something more suggestively planned out for Gene, for later on that afternoon, early evening.

"Right I'm going outside for another smoke and some fresh air. Tell Chris when he's finally finished head dancing, that he needs to drop off those evidence folders on his desk, back at the front desk pronto." Ray said, after glancing over to DC Skelton's untidy desk. He turned back and instantly acknowledged Alex getting distracted while she was staring across at Gene's office.

Ray thought he should give her some effective and helpful advice. "Look If you want to ask the Guv out, just go for it, there's nothing stopping you." Clearly he hadn't guess the real reason behind why she couldn't resist looking straight across at DCI Hunt's main office. If he had smartly worked it out, presumably he would probably be telling her to not rush herself into doing what posh birds like do, whenever they want to getting their hands on some lucky nonce.

"I will when I get the chance, I just think now's not the perfect time, to be asking him if he might want to come up to my flat for an evening meal for two." Alex maintained her reason for believing this, mentioning it out loud. She gave her colleague, a slender smile just as he opted to choose that precise moment to leave the office temporarily and head outside to the car park. Once he left, she returned her attention back to the man, she longed to get her hands on and to urgently kiss those wonderful lips of his. She wondered how she had efficaciously managed to restrain herself for all this time, from trying to do this. Also she couldn't help but curiously wonder whether or not he had any sort of hunch, of knowing just how much she wanted him.

xxxxxxxxxx

As boredom kicked in, Gene was therefore keeping himself very busy, by drawing a sketch of himself flooring Jim Keats with one mighty punch. He had already finished another drawing before his current one, this earlier drawing was of him with Alex. It featured her being pinned to the wall by him, as he enthusiastically ripped off one of her silk buttoned shirts, with his strong, manly hands. The picture beneath was of him making love to her on the desk. He soon started to wonder what had bought about, his inspiration for drawing a few of these smutty sketches. Trying to control himself from having his naughty way with her, was becoming such a difficult challenge and a half,for him to keep to.

All of a sudden, a gentle knock at his see-through glass office door put an end to him doing anymore drawings. His sparkling eyes looked up to see Alex, standing there patiently on the other side of the door, her eyes looked beautiful as ever and she looked like she had something important to ask him, that might explain why she wanted to come in to talk to him.

He cleared his throat, putting his drawings away in the top desk drawer, before eventually deciding to speak up and offer an answer.. "You don't need to knock Bolls...because I can bloody well see you standing there, looking as flushed in the face like a nurse amongst firefighters in a sauna room" She was clearly up to something no doubt about it and whatever it entitled, was making her mind agog with naughty thoughts and causing her cheeks to turn a cherry like colour.

She slowly opened the door and soon joined him in his much neater and more organized looking office "Can I have a word with you? if it's okay with you?" She asked, as she began to acquaint herself with the chair in his office, much to his well established surprise. She looked surprisingly relaxed and calmer, after catching him staring more at her exquisite lips than actually bothering to give her the traditional eye to eye contact. The opportunity to conceal her enjoyment and delight of this, was becoming difficult to accomplish.

"Yes Bolly, I'm all yours."_ Bollocks Now you've gone giving the bloody game away. _He had well and truly made the biggest mistake of blurting out a giveaway clue, regarding what sought after and desired thoughts were playing on his mind. _No bloody doubt sooner or later, Miss Marple here is going to get the truth out of me about my drawings._

She smirked thoughtfully while she was putting together a smart enough plan, to convince him of. "I...wanted to ask you if you could help me out with the last two evidence folders, relating to the nightclub attack on Carl Osborne." One thing she was capable of pulling off, was being able to get his complete and full attention. after asking him this. These were folders which were assigned to Chris, for him to write some last bits of information in but of course, he seemed to have forgotten they were still there on his desk. So in a way she thought it mattered the most, for her and Gene to include whatever information was required for the evidence folders and after they managed this, she knew she was going to seek to have her wicked way with him.

"Knew I shouldn't have left Christopher those folders. Raymondo's already snowed under with his own paperwork. I suppose it's up to me and you then, to stay behind after work and make sure they're completed." Oblivious to what tangible intentions which Alex had unquestionably in mind, Gene knew he couldn't disagree with her, with regards to this. Feeling he had no sufficient reason to be sitting forward anymore, he decided to relax more and so he rested his back against the cold surface of his chair, as he did so, his penetrating eyes suddenly proceeded to analyze her activities and body language more closely and diligently.

That classy, posh brainy mind of hers was outclassing him and it was making him persistently wonder why this might be apparent. Either she had genuinely meant every word of what she was saying, by being a good friend, in helping to ease off some work pressure for Chris or perhaps she was intending on working her sexy charm on him. He could never always quite guess with her, as it became apparent that she was more harder to work out than a Rubix Cube.

"Right I'll go ask for them from Chris and bring them in here." She gave him a confident smile before hurrying out from his office. She didn't dare to look back, just in case she happened to arouse his building curiosity and suspicion. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her after she swiftly made a sharp exit, he was now watching her wandering over to Chris' desk. It didn't take him too long to cotton on to the actual truth, of what she had organized in store for him. _Two can play this game Bolly, if you want me on a golden plate, you'll need to tempt me as much as you can. _

xxxxx

After the rest of the CID team had left the office that very evening, hopefully for the time being Alex felt she could naturally withstand the constant pinkness within her cheeks and the overwhelming need to have him, right there and then. She couldn't shake off the beautiful image of, her hands alluringly caressing the smoothness of his impressive chest and of her responding with such passion and expertise while she was being laid back on the clutter free table in his office. While Alex felt more than happy to daydream away, embarrassingly she almost made the mistake of forgetting where she was, sitting in full viewable sight of the man, who was practically to blame for all of these smouldering daydreams.

Her dreamy thoughts were all of a sudden bought to an unexpected close, by the sound of Gene's husky manc accent. "Bolly my office now. Right we better be getting these folders sorted out as soon as possible, as I've got somewhere else I need to be, after we've finished doing these in here."

In a matter of seconds she felt disappointed and unhappy, upon hearing that he had somewhere more important he needed to be. Regrettably this had put a dampener on her secret plans to tease and tantalize him. "Sure."

She tried not to show her evident enough disappointment too much, she walked across the main office and towards Gene's own office.

After a matter of twenty-five minutes or so later, of complete silence between the two of them. Thankfully they had finished writing up the last few sentences for the evidence folders. Alex felt she had say something sooner rather than later, as she hoped to find out, why he made he effort of announcing his plans for the rest of the evening, only now.

"You didn't tell me you had a date tonight?" She presumed his unexplained reason for this, was because he had a date that evening. She tried not to express her bubbling jealously.

"What makes you think I've got myself a lucky date tonight Bolls?"

"I just presumed you have, especially from what you've told me."

"Well you've certainly got those knickers of yours in a right twist haven't you, meaning you thought bloody wrong didn't you. No southern posh educated toff bird would fancy having me, giving them the best night of their life." He was fully aware of the fact, she had fallen right away for his little white lie.

"You're right, you had me fooled Mr Hunt."

"You know what your problem is, Bolls? You're thinking too much of how much you want me to shag your brains out. You don't like the thought of another woman getting in the way, of you wanting me. So here's a thought, what would you say to me and you heading back to that flat of yours and we find out for ourselves, how much I'm going to make one of your fantasy dreams come to true." Gene said, with a knowing smile. Oh if only she knew what additional plans, he skillfully had up his sleeve for her, how much he was reveling the prospect of kissing those heavenly lips of hers and how much he longed to run his hands across her divine curves.

She thoughtfully considered this unmissable opportunity, while feasting her eyes on his magnificent ones. They looked admirable and yet full of deep profoundness, as they keenly glanced across the table, returning a wonderful look back at her. In her heart and mind, she finally came to a rightful decision.

"Okay, but we can't draw to attention to ourselves, especially after you've parked the Quattro and when we will need to sneak past Luigis." She gave a satisfying look. "Well we better make a move, otherwise if we don't, I might have a change of heart and want you in your office instead." She couldn't resist the teasing comment, hoping it might spur him on slightly more.

"You go on ahead Bolly, I just need to get something out from my desk drawer first." Alex gave an understanding nod and left him to it, she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair before eventually leaving the main office. Of course she hadn't left altogether, she was spying on him, from behind the corner wall of the nearby corridor.

Straight away she could see him retrieving a light blue Manchester City scarf and Manchester City football socks, he quickly stuffed them into a dark blue bag. Next he grabbed his overcoat from the coat hanger and put it on. She backed off from keeping a watch on him, as she caught a glimpse of him, glancing over in her direction. Maybe he had an sensible hunch that she was keeping a watchful eye on him. She dashed down the corridor when she heard him locking everything up in his office before then exiting from it.

They joined up together again, at the end of the main corridor. Before she had the chance to speak, he was able to beat her to it, in next to no time. "You've been playing Horny Spy Games on me haven't you Bolly, good grief woman."

"What makes you think that?"

"Trust me, the Gene Genie always know when he's getting watched. Sometimes it's like I've got eyes at the back of me head." Gene was more than pleasantly happy to explain and visibly point this out. They soon left the station together in the speeding Quattro, around ten minutes later. A tender smile formed across Alex's blissful lips as she lingeringly contemplated about how bravura and special this night might turn out to be between the both of them. She could feel her heart thumping at least every five seconds or so. Who would have thought now Gene Hunt might even have the possible capability of making the buttons on her blouse pop open, with thanks to one of his legendary pout looks.

"Bloody hell woman, you're insatiable." Gene mumbled under his breath, he gave a hopeful look in the driver's mirror, that she hadn't overheard him. How overwhelmingly wrong he was.

"I heard that Mr Hunt." She giggled aloud. Once she turned her head to the passenger side of the car, she glimpsed him grinning at her fleetingly in the reflective window.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - Behind The Manc Lion's Den**

**Chapter 2**

After tolerating a predictably rushed car journey, which started from the station's car park and had now winded up outside one of Fenchurch East's well-liked apartment flats, where she was currently living. Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief, knowing fully well that the Quattro had reached its intended destination for that particular night. She gave Gene a funny look, after he made a bit of a risky decision to slowly pull the Quattro up along next to the pavement curb, which was a mere few metres away from the main window of Luigi's restaurant.

"Shame you couldn't find a better enough parking spot, to park the Quattro." She remarked, revealing the clear mistake ,he shouldn't have made in the first place. Her delivered comment was of course met with, a slight disagreeing shake of the head from the DCI and a noticeable embarrassed look across his face.

"Christ Bolly, keep your voice down, any poof will have more than likely, overheard you by now. No doubt that they'd be getting in their minds, that I'm a soft touch and pushover." He leaned in closely to her, quietly whispering this in her ear, in a soft tone when they were both got out together from his cherished glowing like car.

She smiled introspectively to herself, during which she had preferably chosen to keep a watchful eye on him, as soon as he started peeping around the corner wall by the restaurant's entranceway. "Now why doesn't this surprise me. You've not being paying close enough attention Mr Hunt, seeing as you misheard my sincere suggestion." For her, this was a straightforward matter of highlighting how simply wrong, he happened to be, with regards to their casual conversation.

"I hope you're not seriously suggesting, my hearing is bad, Bolly? Cos if you are, I've got a good mind to treat you to a naughty Manc Lion specialty. Trust me it will leave your head spinning so much so, that it might make you want another helping of me." Feeling full of sheer confidence, Gene wanted to make sure she knew just what exactly was intended for them, for the rest of that night.

"Oh you know me too well Gene...way too well as a matter of fact. Working out my weakness by telling me this." Alex tantalizingly toyed with him as she was getting fed up of hanging around outside the restaurant. Besides she knew this would most definitely entice and excite him more than ever, especially in that old-school, strong-willed mind of his.

Staying poised and patient were two certain emotions, in which Gene was never really capable of prevailing against. "Bollocks to this, I'm not waiting a moment longer." He strolled across the main front window of Luigis, he risked taking a brief glimpse as he walked near to it. From what he could see, there didn't seem like any reason to worry whatsoever, as the place didn't look jam-packed as it normally did.

"Gene...Gene, wait for me" What on earth was he playing at?, by venturing alongside the restaurant. No doubt he would end being eventually spotted by one of their colleagues who might be having a crafty fag, next to the red painted stairwell that lead down to the restaurant or from inside the restaurant itself.

Gene stopped in his tracks, rotating his head round to face her. "Blimey Bolls, stop getting your knickers in a twist woman. Can't see the team inside there, knowing them, they've probably buggered off to the Fenchurch Royal Arms down the road." The DCI confirmed this promptly, before she had even got the perfect opportunity to see this for herself, with her own eyes.

"Poor Luigi." She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was probably wondering why his favourite customers hadn't shown up at all this evening.

"Alex! hurry up. Don't tell me all posh birds like to keep blokes waiting for god knows how long...for hours on end." A slip of the tongue caused him to raise his voice all of a sudden.

"Alright fine, there's no need to make a song and dance about it. Just let me get my flat keys out first." She responded as she walked over towards him, with her hand delving and searching through two of her pockets , for her keys. "I'm guessing you trying as much as possible, to stop yourself from shagging me right here, right now. You're worse than me at the moment, seeing as this hasn't crossed my mind yet.." A cheerful smirk formed across her lips, she blissfully enjoyed the fact that, he couldn't resist this temptation any longer.

"Bollocks, it's more enough the other way with you, that is unless you've got Manc Lion fever and you've forgotten what you just told me a few minutes ago." Gene jokingly laughed off her comment and rectified what she had suggested to him, some minutes earlier.

"That's where you're so wrong Mr Hunt. You know, you want me more than I want you right now. Denying it, isn't going to convince I'm wrong about this. What I meant to further say was that, those drawings of yours are proof enough, of how much you're wishing to make one of them come true." She was extremely quick to respond, by backing up what she had mentioned to him prior to their previous conversation.

Clearly he couldn't possibly win this argument against her, given that she had the daring ability to challenge him with some good points. _"Bloody Nora, before anything comes out of my gob, she'll no doubt have read my mind and be telling me, I should be giving up the fags in next to bloody no time." _

"I found my keys." She dangled them with her fingers, in front of him, much to his genuine annoyance and his admirable pouting lips.

"About bloody time." He said, muttering carefully under his hoarse like breath. Surprisingly she was impressively capable to her original promise, as she lead the way, leading him in through the main entrance of the flats. She hoped he wouldn't go and spectacularly spoil the moment, by blurting out something ill-timed, out of the blue like he normally had the unfortunate habit of doing so. Once they got to the stairwell, Gene's formidable eyes were now staring fervently at Alex's smooth-edged bum.

She caught a gleaming reflection of him in the hallway mirror, having a good luck at her behind, which didn't surprise her at all to say the least. "Will you take your eyes off my arse Gene for a moment or two." She gave a grin when he withdrew them away. "Seeing as you're pretty much taking pleasure in, teasing me as much as possible. Let me guess then, I bet you literally cannot wait for your chance to pinch my bum with those hands of yours." Without a doubt she was clued up, with knowing how to fool around and frolic with Gene, much to her satisfaction.

"You want to know what I think Bolly? I think you know the guide book of the Manc Lion too well."

"Well you can't blame me...for blatantly pointing out the obvious facts now can you?"

Gene closed the gap between them, he flashed an affable smile as he placed his right hand around her waist, resting it flat across her lower back. "No I can't because you'll undo me like an unwrapped Christmas present." He chuckled, suppressing a fulfilled, casual smile.

As the steamy and red-hot chemistry between them soon heightened up by yet another unmistakable level. Clearly Gene had to exercise that perpetual mind of his and act as fast, hinging on whether he wanted to woo the knickers off his female DI in the next couple of minutes. "You Lady Bolly Knickers, there's a bloody price to pay for you...because you've been deliberately windin me up, an absolute enough lately Time for me to teach you a lesson or two about evening a few important matters." She felt obliged to stroke his soft cheek with her hand but was suddenly prevented from doing so. She was taken by surprise when he grasping hold of it and placed a kiss across her fingertips.

"What are you up to, Gene?" She asked, looking at him with intrigue.

"Let's just say you're in for a very special treat courtesy of the Gene Genie." Before she knew it, he was leading the way and whisking her upstairs to the flat.

xxxxx

After succeeding in unlocking the flat door from the outside, Alex and Gene burst through the doorway together, undoubtedly they had given up on talking as they were now becoming more immersed and enthralled in their surprising passionate encounter. Gene's roaming hands were conveniently proving to be capable of demonstrating such skills, especially when she felt her left breast being caressed and pinched by one of them.

With both eyes closed and rested, she happily jumped at the well timed chance to express her genuine surprise, which resulted in her, breaking the concentrated silence between the both of them. Not that she cared too much or anything. "My god you're a quick worker Gene. Mmmm, maybe your hands should be nicknamed the Manc Hunters of Fenchurch East" She stationed and aligned her left hand at the side of his head, slowly and gently gliding it through his silk, light-colored hair while he fumbled with her clothes and trailed kisses from her cheeks to her half exposed collarbone.

"Told you, I'd have my smutty way with you Bolly." Gene coherently muttered, as he carried on with popping the buttons of her blouse and then swiftly edging the thin fabric down her shoulders. A frisson of anticipation overwhelmed her, when she started to speculate about what rewarding promises he actually had up his sleeve. She guessed that he might not be a self-confessed true romantic at heart however she remained hopeful, he would go all out to flatter and surprise her when he makes love to her.

"So I'm noticing."

After wiggling her blouse off, she began to respond to his onslaught of kisses, by pulling away from his embrace and slowly undressing him one step at a time, within five minutes she eventually managed to free him of his items of clothing. Taking a step back, she feasted her eyes on him in all of his wonderful naked glory. Her eyes soon found themselves glancing down at his bulging cock, which she enjoyed viewing for the first time. _So Gene wasn't wrong when he told me after we first met, about being Bigger in Every Department._

"Oi Lady Sexy Bolls, start getting the rest of your clothes off.." The way in which Gene confidently delivered this comment, felt so unlike anything he might usually say but it did undoubtedly make her shiver with another buzz of excitement.

"Yes alright, whatever you say Sir Manc Lion of Fenchurch." She was fighting the tempting urge not to laugh, during which she was seating him down and pushed him back on the zebra striped sofa in the living/study room. "Now are you going to promise to behave yourself, by sitting back and watch me undress." She knew smutty remarks would do the trick, in stirring up some sizzling imaginative thoughts for him.

"Sir Manc Lion of Fenchurch my bloody arse...no it's Sheriff Manc Lion of Fenchurch, Bolls and yes if he'll be behaving himself until you've got the last of your clothes off." Gene promised, despite the fact of how willfully she was trying to turn him on with her seductive and sensual whispers.

She didn't keep him waiting on tenterhooks for too long, by means of treating him to, one steamy striptease, which he would definitely finding himself fantasizing about and reliving time and time again. Alex playfully embarked on this quest of hers, by unfastening the button on her trousers and then pushed them down over her legs to her ankles, leaving them across the edge of the armchair. Next she nonchalantly and purposely turned away from him, coming face to face with the four-sided mirror, this was to make sure that she would gain his complete attention by undoing her bra with her back turned to him. Obviously he would see this in the reflection of the mirror.

Once she had done this and dispensed of the bra by throwing it onto the sofa alongside him, she caught a glimpse of those sexy eyelashes of his, flickering as they stared at the magnificent reflected view coming from the mirror. She suppressed a knowing smirk at the sight of this, no doubt he must have reasonably been wrestling one or two expressive urges to either, take her up against the wall or spread out on the sofa.

"Sheriff Manc Lion needs some urgent attention pronto." Christ he was desperately wanting her so bloody much at this moment, now marveling at the glorious sight of her standing there in the presence of him stark-naked and he gazed intensely at immaculate curves. The breathtaking effect she was having on him, was clear as day to see, well besides he pretty much knew this anyway, as her feminine might and alluring influence had started to make his groin twitch uncontrollably.

"Well, seeing as you've obeyed my rules, you might as well, free me from my underwear." She suggested, with a hint of gleefulness and clarity.

"Be my pleasure to, Bolls." Gene grinned with pure enthusiasm, as he advanced forward from the sofa, reaching for her lacy knickers and slowly pushing them down the length of her stunning legs. Once she kicked off the lacelike material, she soon enough joined him over on the sofa. Before she had the ideal opportunity to climb onto top of him and begin to straddle him soothingly, this chance was soon thwarted when he yanked her down with his hand. She couldn't stop laughing, as they both found themselves lying on top of one another.

"How did you guess?"

"Guess about what?"

"About me thinking of climbing on top of you and giving you the best act of straddling and chest massage you've ever experienced."

"You know I've got better idea than yours, it's way much funnier than your one." Gene affirmed, as he expressively winked his right eye at her, upon glancing up at her with a fiery gaze.

"Now why don't this surprise me... you always being full of many surprises Gene." She tried not to make a fuss about him turning into a right smugly Clever Clogs. "So anyway, what's your plan?" She asked, when they both sat up together. Gene jumped up and went to retrieve the items from his office, which he'd artfully stuffed in his bag.

"You ask far too many questions Bolly, some poncy ones and some noisy ones, for my liking." Gene highlighted while he was rummaging through the bag. "Ah found them."

"Found what?"

"These" He held a pair of blue football socks up, they weren't stretched out like a normal pair of socks. Actually they'd been twisted and folded and looked more like a pair of handcuffs.

"Gene they're just a pair of football socks. Hang on, are you thinking of handcuffing me to my bed?" She eventually figured out what his actual idea was to involve.

"Finally you've worked it out, hey presto." She was pulled up by his hand and into the warmth of embrace of his protective arms. Flames of passion overcame them yet again, when they both preferably decided to give into this shared tremendous temptation between the two of them. Gene placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her with such sensational desire and openhearted feeling, it made Alex speculate about whether he might in fact be slowly falling in love with her.

"Bedroom...now" Gene recommended, grabbing hold of her hand with his vacant one.

"I don't see why not." She instantly agreed with her. Gene lead her, hand-in-hand towards the bedroom. She couldn't wait for what was about to happen next between them.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - Behind the Manc Lion's Den**

**Chapter 3**

Once the matter of the bedroom door had eventually been closed behind them, there was absolutely nothing whatsoever, in stopping the two of them from that point on. Gene hugged her from behind and began to ravish and cherish the world of her, the meaningful way she wished to feel treated. This night for both in question, had started to live up to expectation, like Gene had allusively promised it would be like, yet their relationship felt as though it was blossoming into something more than a passionate first time together. The calm and collective mood soon took a back seat, when Alex realized he was still intending to use his Manchester City socks as handcuffs, for when he might feel tempted to tie her hands to the bedpost.

"I wanted to give you the best night of your life Bolls, nothing wrong with adding some kinky stuff into the mix is there?" He suddenly wished that, she would stop behaving very Bolly like and put her defiant stance and fussiness to one side because her manners didn't get on his nerves from time to time. However this time around, his opinion was surprisingly proved wide off the mark, as Alex decided to speak more openly and more enticingly with him.

"No there isn't...well come on then, get to it Sheriff Gene, secure my hands against the bedpost." She playfully begged him, to start what he had originally promised to do. She sure as hell wanted him, as soon as possible and she was certain for sure that he might as a matter of fact, be like-minded and in full agreement with her. No doubt the ability to keep any filthy ideas, which he purposely had up his sleeves, might be proving difficult to control likewise.

"You're just one posh mouthy, flirty tease Bolly. Bet you dream about me, me running my hands over your tits...body." He willingly put as much effort in as possible, at pinpointing her one and only weakness, her over-imaginative mind and giveaway body language. Gene was relatively more than happy to make the first move, as he scooped his arms around her lower waist and kiss her before she could even consider responding with whatever her next, likely thought might be.

She moved back quickly against the right hand side of the double bed, while she responded enthusiastically to their latest passion filled kiss. She ran her hands up and glided them through his magnificently felt blondish hair. She staggered backward somewhat when Gene began to track and map the outline of her divine curves and the back of her shoulders, with his roving hands. They were simply giving into every single bit of hunger, longing and emotion, which they were undoubtedly feeling at that particular enough moment.

"I was right, knew you couldn't resist me, you couldn't ignore kissing the Manc Lion's lips." Gene whispered huskily, as soon as the golden opportunity cropped up for him, after observing those flushed cheeks of hers and those eyelids of hers, fluttering excitedly like a Camel's. This added thrill of excitement and passion continued to flourish between the both of them. Gene's confidence strengthened pretty well, upon steering her back against the left hand side of the bed.

Within a matter of seconds, they both collapsed lengthwise on to the centre of the bed together, still embraced in each other's arms. Alex shifted to lay on her back and edged herself up, so she could rest her head on the bed pillows. She glanced up, smiling brightly at him as their eyes made contact with one another's.

"You know it's always more fun, having the woman on top."

"Gene!, don't go spoiling the moment now!" Taking into account what he had just mentioned, she didn't look entirely best pleased and felt like making her thoughts further known, by pinching his bicep, but then again she decided not to. Next time wouldn't potentially be so lucky for him, depending on whether perhaps if he were to accidentally allow his unintended opinions be heard or to keep tight-lipped for once.

"Well it's bloody true isn't it. Sometimes a bloke can't help getting his opinions off his chest." Of course he was extremely quick to defend this insightful comment.

"I guess you might be actually right, however I believe a woman might enjoy or prefer to see her lover positioned above her, cherishing her in many amazing way, in which she honestly believed that, she didn't think she could be." Alex cunningly and encouragingly dropped one or two hints into the conversation.

"Sounds like you've read too many Mills and Boon books again Bolly."

"What makes you think I read Mills and Boon?"

"Because you've got a very, very smutty mind when you talk dirty with that posh gob of yours. Something tells me that you've picked up tips from one of them books. Well posh birds must bloody love reading them."

"Well it's not one of my guilty pleasures, as I don't happen to read those books."

"Alright my mistake then Bolly.." Gene eventually accepted that he had gotten the wrong end of the stick, with regards to what certain books she might genuinely love reading, with the purpose of occupying her mind. "Anyway where were we again...oh yes, me making love to you." He managed to control his buoyancy and sureness, impressively well.

"You see that's your problem Gene, you definitely get distracted so easily, no wonder you couldn't stop staring at my arse when we came into my bedroom a few minutes ago." She smirked to herself, as she recalled how she caught a glimpse of him, with those penetrating eyes of his, having a very long concentrated look at her bum.

"You can't blame me though, I mean you've got one of the best looking sexy arse I've ever seen Bolls." Being honest about the truth was what Gene wanted to clarify precisely.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

With everything pretty much all said and done between the two detectives, temptation and the unburden flames of lustful passion and need were soon reignited again between them. Alex's hands reached up and proceeded to resume the actions she'd been blissfully enjoying a matter of minutes ago, by caressing the impeccable and smoothness of his glorious chest, while she jumped at the opportunity of making the first effort of deepening their lingering kiss.

_"Goodness I never thought Gene would have a fine-looking chest like this..Mmm" _She consciously wondered to herself, while taking several opportunities to admire that impressive physique of his, being displayed right in front of her. She didn't feel she should ask him just yet about why he doesn't like to show off that chest of his, in the unfortunate event that she may inadvertently upset or left him feeling miffed with her.

Alex looked very hopeful that her chirpy smirking, hopefully perhaps this wouldn't necessarily catch Gene's complete attention straight away and then get joked about thus far.

Things soon turned hot and steamy, enough to almost certainly mist up Alex's only bedroom window, as Gene deliberately pinned her to the bed. However there was a more thoroughly surprising element to his usual, standard behaviour first, bringing both her hands and then placing kisses across her long fingertips.

"What's got into you Gene? tenderness isn't something you don't prefer to show." Alex looked adequately speechless, as she expressed her sincere surprise whilst eye reading the telling look with him.

"I've got the 'orn' woman, thought you'd have worked it out by now." Gene huffed initially, before giving a sneaky smile.

She gave him a playful nudge, for making this inapt remark. _Honestly he think he knows me too well and has the cheek to wind me up. Well he's in for one big surprise._

"Oi there's no bloody need to nudge me Bolls."

"Well you did deserve my nudge, perhaps you should let your mind do the talking, before you open your mouth."

"Cheeky mare, suppose I'll be getting my revenge on you...by doing this." Gene announced, picking up on one of the blue socks from the floor. "Shame I didn't bring my handcuffs, might' have been some fun, seeing you handcuffed to the bed with them." He finished his sentence off with a naughty wink of the eye and steadily held her right hand up against the bed post, tying them together the stretchy sock. He did the same with the other one as well.

Once she calmed down and stopped impatiently wiggling about underneath him, she now nonchalantly laid back, contentedly breathing in the whiff mixture of scotch and aftershave. She knew he was categorically capable of fueling her wildest of desires, by any means possible, whether perhaps those many penetrating looks he normally gave her or being left captivated by one of his hallmark lip pouts. Might in fact be responsible for making her legs tremble on many occasions, or how often her heart rate doubled, with regards to how this might tip the lust she held for him, over the edge.

With a look of fire and gusto blazing in his eyes Gene leaned down, shifting closer, pressing his upper body against her cleavage. "I'm going to make those lips of yours, beg and shout for Sheriff Gene to delight your every needs, more than ever you ever thought possible Bolly."

"Sheriff Gene sounds like a man of many promises. I hope he's able to keep count of how many times, his name will be requested by me."

"Oh I'm sure The Sheriff's capable of keeping a smart enough count, alright." Gene pleasantly reassured her. Admittedly while clearly admiring her beautiful body, he was obviously benefiting from holding this full advantage over her, making the most of this advantage, by attempting to get the best out of her frustrated glances. He knew from sharing previous conversations with her back at the station regarding one or two cases, that she didn't like being left waiting for ages during mid-conversation.

"You know what I would like you to do now."

"What?" He pretended to misinterpret what he'd heard, but to not much luck at all, as she could tell he was trying to pull a fast one her.

"Make love to me, the Sheriff Gene's way." She whispered her plea into his left ear. _I accept defeat,_ y_ou won this round Gene, so stop trying to make it luck like you're making every effort to start Round 2. Otherwise if you don't, you will start wishing you hadn't tried, once I've claimed my greatest revenge against you. _She suppressed a confident smirk.

"With pleasure Lady Bolls." Satisfying her need to all intents and purposes was unambiguously on the agenda. Yes sometimes she would annoyingly be up to no good whenever matters were about cases or unimportant bollocks, by battering her eyelashes at him relentlessly. She wouldn't give up, as she looked constantly determined to get her point of view across.

She adjusted her place beneath his front arched body, as she was keen to get comfortable first before he chose to press forward in fulfilling her every excitable, erotic wish or need. A tremendous shiver brought out a flustered response from Alex, after Gene had teasingly ran feathery kisses down her neck, above and in-between her breasts. The wondrous sensation of his stimulating kisses upon her skin, which thrilled and deepened her inner arousal. He next squeezed both of her thighs with his hands, whilst his tongue tracked and flicked itself around her right nipple before eventually sucking on it hard. He got the reply from her that he was expecting, as she competently rubbed the heel of her foot against his bum cheeks.

"Stop playing games Gene...I want you...want you now..." She knew, he was more than likely mastering every opportunity he got, to gradually keep on complying with her constant pleas for him to do some lovemaking to her.

In Gene's mind, given that he was the only person, who knew at this particular moment was that, the best was yet to come and Alex's picky remarks would soon enough be forgotten about. "I've only just started love...the best bit's coming up in a minute. Let's just say you won't be having moans or complaints to make, after me and you settle back, after we've shagged."

"Made love Gene, not shagging, you know that already but you're having too much fun, by behaving all brash and self-confident." She had cleverly worked out already, regarding how pleased he looked, with the comments he had mentioned.

"Correct-a-mundo"

She flashed a knowing look at him. He didn't dare to utter anything new, maybe her profound message had finally gotten through him. Gene picked up where he left off, by outlining as many onslaught of kisses as possible, along the length of her stark beautiful body. Not in a million years did he, in fact believe that he would be finding himself making love to the woman, who he secretly couldn't stop romanticizing about. In all honesty, he blamed those eyes of hers, for being the cause for this.

She answered back resplendently by, pressing kisses across his Adams' apple, which left him surprisingly wordless and groaning loudly in approval. She could feel his cock pushing against her entry as she continued doing this. Impatience was soon starting to get the better of Alex, which didn't surprise her whatsoever, as she anchored those model-like legs of hers, around to rest across Gene's lower back. This seductive effort seemingly worked like magic, as his marvelous light brown eyes fell down upon hers, staring at her intently. She couldn't deny the fact that, the piercing and passionate look within his eyes, was beginning to awaken such a scorching urge between her thighs.

"If you don't bloody untie me Gene, I swear to god I will nudge my bloody foot against your arse persistently, until you agree to let me caress your chest and legs." He needed telling without delay, a passionate woman such as herself, preferred to be treated with abundant contempt.

"Fussy mare." Gene chuckled, finding her unexpected outburst funny.

Now and again, he didn't like being ordered around or being given a bloody good kicking up the backside from people he worked. However seeing as the evening had turned , he amusingly agreed that she happened to be right and so started to undo the socks around her wrists. The minute her wrists were free, she evened the score between them, by grabbing hold of Gene by the hips and flipping him on to his back.

"Bloody hell woman, you've got some strength in you, haven't you." He commented, as he glared up at her. She didn't offer him much of a chance to speak, as she pinned him to the bed and fondly drifted both hands down to his cock, Gene didn't have too long to wait, finding himself cursing profanities as soon as he felt her hands working their magic, fondling and massage his balls.

She took great delight from her viewpoint, in getting to see the reaction she received to her naughtily wicked and coaxing actions. His head was thrown back, hair tousled and those eyelashes of his were flapping relentlessly.

"Want you inside me ...now" Gene literally couldn't wait, she could read the look of eagerness etched across his face.

Before long as she welcomed him into her silky depths, she slowly picked up a rigorous and focused rhythm, as she rocked her hips back and forth. Gene was adapting to the wonderful and satisfying sensation of him being buried hill deep inside her, _Bolly's so tight, doesn't surprise me. Christ if she heard me saying this, she'll no doubt fancy having me handcuffed to the bed as well._

There was no doubt, that the two of them could talk endlessly for hours, although what mattered more importantly now for Gene, was treating her the way she wished to be. Their mouths mashed together in a full on kiss and soon started to explore one another's mouths, sumptuously. She clearly had to admit, he had revealed himself to be an incredible kisser. He moved his hands to rest above each side of her hips, she sensed them being squeezed, encouraging her on. Alex's eyelids fluttered over and over, while moaning in pleasure, taking in the full length of him.

"Ohhh Gene!" She threw her head back, with a deep cry. Gene flexed his muscular and strong biceps and next raised his hips so dynamically, as he proficiently thrusted up into her.

"Oh Jesus, Alex you feel so good." Right now he felt like riding on a specially reserved cloud 9, as his eyes ascended up, grinning admiringly while watching her blissfully riding him. She took him to new heights he never thought might be possible to reach for, as every thrust she made, heightened every well-known sensation from within his brawny body. _Bloody Nora she never ceases to amaze me. _Of course he wondered just how much more of a determined, feisty effort she had left to give and whether it might be capable of outwitting his reputable Alpha Male character. She slowly opened her eyes, they soon dropped down to his, a shapely smirk carved itself across those pleasant lips of hers when she realized how aroused and flushed Gene looked.

Hoping to feel intimately and embraced together with the man of her dreams, Alex decided to sprawl herself across him, affectionately hugging his waist with her arms. Gene followed the same actions she made, by doing the same thing.

"Mmmm Alex, that perfume of yours is tickling my nostrils."

"I thought you hated the smell of women's perfume." She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"No...I do...but yours...is addictive to smell...Ohhh Christ." A thunderous groan could be heard from between his trademark pout lips.

Gene darted his skillful fingertips through her hair. Temptingly playing lighthearted and frisky mind games with the object of her desire, much to his surprise had now undoubtedly matured into something amorous and thoroughly comfortable between the both of them. She dug her nails into the bum cheeks as they united in unison. Their bodies shuddering and riding wave after wave of pure bliss, as their sizzling lovemaking concluded at a satisfying end as he emptied himself deep inside her.

xxxxxxx

After taking as much time as possible to recover from their enjoyable sexual encounter, Gene was the first to break the silence after nearby 20 minutes of quietness. Clearing his dehydrated throat to speak up.

"You definitely know...how to work a bloke up good and proper to the core. Christ I can't feel my legs now, they're more than likely wobbling like jelly."

She stretched her thumb and fourth finger over to his left nipple, giving it a tweak, in response to his recent comment.

"Bloody Nora...You can never take a good polite compliment, can you Bolls?" Gene expressed some genuine surprise with regards to this.

"Nope...you know what I fancy us doing now." She fancied adding something spicy and unexpected into the equation between themselves.

"Like what?"

"Round 2 and I fancy using those socks as handcuffs on you Gene. What do you reckon?" She had a feeling, he might believe she had gone totally barking mad with her surprising suggestion. She was hopeful he wouldn't smugly dare test her waiting skills for much longer. The acknowledgement of his smirk told what she wanted to see and know.

"Round 2 it is, oh god you're going to enjoy every moment of this...I bet."

"Oh yes.." She grinned with a mischievous wink of the eye at him.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are very much welcome. I've only had one review, a few more would be nice to read.2  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - Behind the Manc Lion's Den**

**Chapter 4**

Alex left Gene alone in the bedroom, he looked smokingly sexy with the duvet wrapped around his stomach and legs, only his smoothed chest and broad shoulders were on perfectly glorious display. He reckoned he might bore Alex with detailed reasons, on why he had decided on giving up cigarettes and cutting down on the booze. At first he had considered this surprising decision to get himself into prevalent shape, to be a bloody bollocks idea. However after thinking back to a disastrous date he went on, prior to three years ago. Gene had remembered the unfortunate moment when a stuck up, toffee nosed female customer had ridiculed and condemn him for the amount of bottles of Luigi's finest house rubbish and the amount of food he consumed. His date on that certain evening, couldn't bear to put up with Gene trading insults with the other woman and so stormed off.

Rethinking a few feelings now, made him wonder why he didn't try to quit smoking, give up some amounts of food portions and beer back then, instead of now. Maybe this sudden regime choice didn't seem as bloody pointless as he had originally thought it might be. His mindful thoughts were soon switched back to this special night. _"If she keeps strutting that supple, peachy ripeness bum of hers one more time, it's just begging for a good..." _

His secret thoughts were soon halted once Alex returned from the kitchen or the living room, he wasn't actually quite sure come to think of it. She sauntered in through the bedroom doorway, in all her beautiful and breathtakingly naked glory. Surprisingly Gene couldn't resist the odd smile, as he ardently feasted his eyes on her while she stood oppositely in front of him, with her hand on hip.

"Something's telling me, you're getting yourself unusually distracted at the moment." She knowingly smirked, the enjoyment of parading around the flat under his watchful eyes, had no doubt worked in her advantage.

"It is, you're the one whose to blame for making me, have the right horn. You can't resist displaying them delightful legs of yours and showing off that cleavage of yours. Bet you'd want me for 24 hours straight, if you were given the chance of making it happen. You making me out to be some bloody sort of a sex god, no doubt you'll be calling me The Sexy Manc Lion of Love."

"You can't blame me actually. I'm having all the fun, love and pleasure that I've pretty much wanted since we first met. It's absolutely no wonder because of the red-hot look which you gave me, it did make me faint and start my first fantasy about you." She quickly acknowledged the fact, she may have blurted out far too much information.

"So you're telling me, you've been looking for some Manc Lion love and comfort, the very moment after you collapsed at my feet. Why didn't you say so then, woman?" Gene wasn't surprised by what she had to confess to him, as he'd lately wondered why she was looking all flushed and introverted around him, whenever he entered the room.

It was understandable that perhaps, the two of them had both foolishly let pride and nerves get in the way of expressing their truest of feelings over the last few years and now appropriately seemed like the right time to open up to each other. She soon reminded him of what had transpired in the few months of them knowing one another. "I know, however let's not forget, me and you weren't exactly seeing eye to eye, over a few matters at the station. You didn't want me being there and I...well , I wanted to be elsewhere."

"Yeah because you were behaving like a right fussy madam, prancing around the station, with a face like thunder. Times have changed Bolls...for the better now." Gene flashed a cheerful smile at her. She responded with a thoughtful yet sportive look, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Circumspectly looking over her left shoulder every few seconds, just to see what he might be brooding over at that moment. Without doubt she admitted to herself, Gene did look incredibly sexy and remarkably relaxed, whilst lying in her bed.

"Yes you're right. You've definitely mellowed around me over the last couple of years or so, but then again there's a still part of you, that obviously prefers obeying your own rules, the typical Manc Lion way and behaving your predictable self. Now why doesn't that surprise me?" She tried to admit this, without sounding too reassuring and cheeky.

"I'm following my instincts Bolls, that's what a DCI does best. Even when he's out of the office. Sometimes he can't help charming the knickers off, one of the most gorgeous looking female DIs, who he enjoys working alongside."

"Oh really?" She knew he was referring to her but she decided to play-act with a slightly over-the-top reaction. As soon as she attempted this, she suddenly acknowledged the annoyed expression scored across his face.

"Yes...really...really." Gene heaved a husky sigh, with a registered look of annoyance. Putting wasting another off-the-cuff moment, he willingly seized the promising chance of cutting straight to the chase with her.

Feeling he ought to be put in the picture, with regards to what kind of plans there were on the cards for him and so asked her this main question. "So Bolly care to explain, what saucy, seductive plans you've intended for me, inside that pretty posh bird mind of yours?"

"Enough to make you wish, you hadn't decided to start your playful games before I had the opportunity to do so. Expect the unexpected Gene." She laughed while looking like the cat that got the cream, as she more than happily updated him on what she had on her mind. Her gentle, soft hands opted to introduce plenty of surprises, as she dexterously started to work him over and over again, firstly by slowly sliding her hand up his thigh, deeply kneading his thigh muscle.

"I don't know how you bloody do it Bolls but you're behaving like a right naughty mare. Bet you're loving every moment of, getting the upper hand over me." Gene gave a distinctive surprised look, even though he had pretty much figured out where she was attempting to place her best playing cards on the table.

"Well what can I say, I guess I prefer trying anything, to make you sweat and release your innermost pleasures." She leaned in closely, enticingly whispering this comment in his ear.

"Christ Bolls, you've got more of a filthier mind than a horny female lion."

"Oh cheers for suggesting that comment Gene, it's no wonder that, that mouth of yours tends to have a mind of it's own." She casually responded with another one of her naughty remarks. She pleasantly confirmed, what he initially thought. She eyed yet another opportunity to get the upper hand over him again. Fortunately for her, Gene who after some accurate thinking had decided that he didn't want to squander another moment of him not making a move on her. He felt he should repay the favour to her, sheer confidence and undiscovered passion was clearly growing from within his heart and mind.

Gene closed the gap between the two of them, tenderly resting his forehead against hers before then he ran his hands up and down her heavenly hips. He was suppressing the urge of kissing her lips for a matter of moments at least. Well more to the point, there was hardly any rush for them whatsoever, as they pretty much knew they had all night to adjust themselves intimately to each other. Once Gene chose to continue, it wasn't actually long before he made one feeling profoundly clear, as he started to trail kisses against the skin on her neck.

The new lovers literally couldn't their hands off each other, as they were relishing the thought of making love for a second time that night.

"Mmm are you trying to seduce me again Gene?" Alex asked, her mind abuzz with electricity and pulsation.

"Oh I believe I am Bolly. It's your fault for making me feel smutty-minded." Gene chuckled. "Because you've done enough of battering them sexy eyelashes of yours at me and enough sweet talking your way into Gene Genie's thoughts. If you're thinking of getting your posh way with me, then go ahead. " He looked very happy to highlight a few suggestive points as his irresistible eyes persistently bored into hers. Without a doubt there was no question about it, she was well and truly getting inside his heart, like no other woman had been successfully capable of doing before.

"Well it's funny you should say that because you're about to find out, just how much I want you again and again. So if I was you I'd relax back and relish every lasting moment possible." She flashed a sassy yet feisty look at him before pushing him back on the bed. She was getting straight down to business with him, as she guided her hand down to his upper thighs, she coaxingly caressed them like an absolute pro.

"Christ you really are a bloody good expert at being a seductress, Madam Bolly." Gene remarked, while watching on with complete enjoyment.

Next she adjusted her posture a little further up his body, positioning herself across his shapely stomach. Alex's thoughts were awash with plenty of allusive ideas, some of which she hoped might leave a surprising effect on Gene.

Within a matter of seconds, before Gene could even dare to blink, she was already making a tremendous mark on him, by tracking kisses around his belly button, hips and upper torso. Suddenly she started to eye the irresistible opportunity of attending to both of his nipples. Once she overheard him, breathlessly panting for her to "Don't stop there Bolls", that became her golden cue to act on what she had just been considering. She quickly managed to surround his left nipple with her luscious lips, taking it in her mouth as she sucked it.

Alex could hear Gene muttering profanities to himself, she couldn't believe her effective actions were leaving such an amazing impact upon him. She wondered whether the reason for this, might be because he was letting go of whatever negative doubts he had.

After she finished attending to his other nipple, she pulled away and gazed down at him. "Oh don't worry, I'm intending to stop, Gene." She gave a naughty smirk, before remembering and relying on choosing to use those socks to tie his hands to the bedpost with, well this was her way of evening the score with him. She promiscuously pulled out something else which he didn't see coming, a blindfold.

"Bloody hell Bolls, I didn't know you kept boxes of sex gifts and merchandise under your bed. You kinky teasing mare." Gene said, he presumed she was saving her best surprise until last. He could see her looking at him conscientiously, just what on earth might she conjuring up in that pretty little head of hers. In next to no time, it certainly didn't take too long for her particular choices to be made known, as she gestured for him to budge up on the bed. Once he had surprisingly complied with her, she quickly made sure he wouldn't have much use of both his wandering hands as she secured them to the bedpost.

"Well this is a bloody first for me, getting myself handcuffed to a bed by one very, very sexy looking female DI..." Getting completely fed up of his endless interruptions, Alex suddenly silenced him, by putting her middle finger across his lips.

She cleverly left his right wrist tied against the bedpost and the left hand free, to do as it pleases and she had successfully managed to blindfold him, which satisfied her. She didn't want to cavort around far too much as no doubt this would give Gene plenty of suggestive ideas. Another perfect idea of her own soon sprung to mind, she quickly climbed off the bed and wandered back into the kitchen, to retrieve a bottle of wine from the fridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Alex had tasted and licked dribbles of champagne off his chest, Gene carefully placed his left hand behind her head and drew her down to him. The kisses between them continued to grow with such incredible confidence. Gene didn't actually mind tasting the fizz of champagne on his lips while she hungrily kissed him. He began to wonder whether she might becoming drunk on whatever flavored bottle of house rubbish she used to pour out slightly across his upper torso or whether she was simply reenacting one of her brainy and naughty minded fantasies.

She couldn't get enough of him yet again, their tongues clashing dynamically with each others, her hands fittingly caressed his bum which Gene seemingly enjoyed, judging from his moans of approval. After 15 minutes of uninterrupted kissing, they both pulled away for breath while still embraced together.

"Christ you don't waste any time do you Bolls? Taking full advantage of me, blindfolding me, so I can't see you and grabbing whatever feel of my arse, bet you've been bloody dreaming of doing that for ages." Gene said, chuckling aloud.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one responsible for handcuffing me to my own bed Gene, not with actual handcuffs but with socks. So I don't see anything wrong in me getting some sweet revenge on you." She smiled, striving to fight a strong urge not to totally go into full overconfidence mode.

She grasped another opportunity to catch her lover by surprise, as soon as the moment came as he started to quieten down and unwind to a certain extent. She contentedly placed both of her hands behind the bare back of both his shoulders. Feeling them certainly left a pleasurable and delightful impression upon her, feeling how broad-shouldered and smoothed out they were. Gene expressed a carefree smirk at her as she started to position herself above him and it didn't take long before she sank down on him, taking the full length of him inside her in one swift stroke.

It had only taken a matter of seconds before the two of them both began to proficiently adapt well, as they moved together once again in such a magnificent and memorable way. Gene had to secretly admit to himself, Alex was no soft touch, no she was more of a feisty lioness goddess with far too many tricks of the trade in that posh educated mind of hers. Despite not being able to fully see her, Gene was still cleverly making good use with his free roaming hand, to caress the back of her velvety shoulders and the length of her back with. She could feel the warmth of his breath misting over the bare flesh of her stomach, which sent a wonderful shiver skimming down her spine.

"Mmm Gene...that hand of yours, should come with it's own _personally aroused turn on warning_..."

Gene snorted, smiling thoughtfully to himself, consciously becoming aware that his frivolous and affectionate manners were having a mind-boggling and irresistible impact on her. It hardly surprised him likewise to consider the fact that the strength of his feelings for her were maturing more than ever. The red-hot attraction had always been there between them since goodness knows when, he had originally blamed her at first for distracting him one or two times when she turned up for work, wearing one of her see-through silk blouses which caused him to question whether she liked to play hard to get around any normal blokes.

She bunched her hair back behind her shoulders and tipped her head backward, desiring to feel the throbbing sensation of his cock pushing deeply inside her walls.

"Alex...! Can I take this bloody annoying blindfold off now?" He emphasized, pouting his lips together.

"Take them off then." To tell the truth she was too busy relishing the feel of him, slipping in and out of her, goodness gracious he surely knew many different explicit ways to continue to surprise her with. The sweaty blindfold was soon enough disposed of, tossed on the floor in due course. Gene used his available hand to tenderly squeeze the soft skin of her thigh and to encourage her to quicken the pace, which she more than happily obliged in doing so. She mustered up every ounce of need and burning passion filled desire she had, giving him everything she practically could in the one last moment between them.

Soon enough a magnificent crescendo pushed them both equivalently over the edge, yelling each other's names aloud, anyone who's anyone would undoubtedly have overheard the thunderous sound of Gene's gravelly voice by now, as he released her subsequently after that. They both looked awestruck and contented whilst looking into each other's eyes. There was absolutely no mistake about it, that the familiarity of finding themselves wrapped up in each other's arms made them feel that considerably and exceptionally happier than ever before. While she took a couple of seconds to recover from their second lovemaking session that night, Gene closed his tired, weary eyes and leaned in to place a few soft, tender kisses across the hollow of her neck.

Clearly he couldn't help granting one last surprising gesture. He didn't know when to stop altogether, perhaps he wanted them to make love all night along seeing as the night was still relatively young.

"Mmm that feels so good, I do love your pouty lips if I must say...Wait...don't tell me is your legendary prowess keen to make a third appearance of the night. "

Eventually he prized himself away from sucking and nibbling on the skin texture of the side of her neck. "You read my mind well...too well Bolls...Come on then, let's taking things up to another level shall we. You going to free my hand now?" He opened his impeccable eyes and gazed in awe at her, for a change he looked surprisingly laid back as he waited for what comment she might choose to reply with.

"I thought you were tired." She burst out giggling, she stretched herself across his hot, drenched bare chest. She undid the knot of the sock that had been wrapped around his wrist. Once she freed it, she then suddenly found herself being flipped onto her back and smiling up at the very gorgeous man staring down at her and admiring her beautifully divine, naked body.

"You don't have to worry Bolls, the lion isn't sleeping tonight just yet. Now what do you fancy the Manc Lion to do next?" He put this very interesting question to her then and there. She shifted herself upward into a half seating position and self-confidently whispered her decision into his earlobe.

"You want me and you to shag in the shower? Dear god you've got a more filthy mind than me Bolls." Much to Alex's amusement, Gene looked amusingly taken aback by her request.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are very much welcome.  
**


End file.
